Think
by fcch13
Summary: This is my first story. It's basically my perspective making you think a bit deeper about the 1980 US Olympic Hockey Team. Not A Fanfiction.


**Think**

When we think of miracle, maybe we think about victory, triumph, and overcoming odds... People say things such as: "I remember where I was when we won." When we won. We. What did you win? Where's your medal?

**"The Name on the Front is a Hell-of-a-Lot More Important Than the One on the Back." -Herb Brooks.** I know. The United States won. Our country won. But, who won for our country? The 1980 US Olympic Hockey Team.

Who is the team? When you've told someone about those twenty guys, you probably talk about Jim Craig. How he held the team together, like the backbone, while going through his own struggle. And Mike Eruzione, the captain, who scored the ahead goal in the Soviet game. The man who was almost cut, became captain, and won the game. Or maybe Mark Johnson, the team MVP, whose nickname was magic because of his playing skills. He was the leading scorer and kept the team going. Possibly Bill Baker, alternate captain. He scored the tying goal against Sweden. There would be no miracle without him. Without him.

A team is like a puzzle. Each piece is different. But, do all the pieces fit together? How do you tell? What are the chances of creating one where every piece fits to solve the puzzle and make a picture? I've certainly never solved a puzzle on my first try. I sometimes have to give up and walk away. That being said, the chances are extremely tiny. Well, maybe the 1980 team got lucky? Maybe the Soviets were told to blow the game? **"Even Miracles Take a Little Time." -Cinderella. **Or maybe you just need the right amount of determination. Effort, Attitude, and Determination. Unless Herb Brooks was just crazy enough to win.

It's obvious that those boys had a passion for hockey. Otherwise, they never would've kept going in Norway, again and again and again and again... Herb bonded them into a team, a family.

**"All-Star Teams Fail Because They Rely Solely on the Individual's Talent." **Individuals make up a team. Teams are the only ones that have potential. Teams can win. However, you can't have a team without individuals, can you? The '80 team couldn't have won without each individual. Not just Jimmy, Rizzo, Magic, and Baker. What about the others? The team couldn't have without Mac, OC, Pav, Buzz, Bah, Silk, Broten, Strobel, Wells, Morrow, Rammer, Christian, Verchota, Suter, Christoff, or even Janny.

What about Mac? Did we forget that he was the reason that the US tied Sweden and made it possible to advance? The reason that Baker scored? But remember, I said the miracle wouldn't have happened without Baker. That means it wouldn't have happened without Mac either. Also, may I remind you that he scored the gold-medal game winning goal? Without him, the boys would've taken it to their "F-ing Graves".

OC? What about Jack? Terriers captain who really didn't start a fight with Mac. He injured his knee during the Soviet Exhibition game. Thought he'd be cut. Well, he played through it in the Soviet game, delivering a big hit that helped his team score. What would've happened if he didn't play?

And Pav, poor Pav. The fact that he left his room was a miracle. He truly was and is an inspiration. **"Promise Me You'll Always Remember: You're Brave than You Believe, and Stronger than You Seem, and Smarter than You Think." -Christopher Robin. **You can look up the hunting accident if you want, it's not my place to tell. His quietness was only a disguise for his cleverness. You can't have the coneheads with only two.

Did we forget about Buzz? The team rolemodel. The oldest and wisest by far. He played in the 1976 Olympic Games as well. He scored the first goal for the US in the Soviet Game. His son even played him in the movie!

Bah. Whose brother apparently couldn't pronounce John. He was just as much a part of the conehead line as the others. Harrington was not a U of M Gopher and actually played for Duluth with fellow teammate Mark Pavelich. He again played in the 1984 olympics.

And Dave Silk, with the infamous nickname 'Silky'. I will always wonder if he really got that Christmas present from Mac... He was almost cut himself, for being too slow. Well, he ended up on the first line and scored some goals along the way.

Neal Broten. In my opinion he was like the team pet, in a good way, appearing very perky and eager. Herb thought that he was the best high school hockey player and was ready to scout him at 15. Did we forget him too? No? Yes. Where was he in the movie? Was his name mentioned in the roster? Nope.

*I'm going to add in the rest of the players later*

Bobby Suter. He was a key defenseman. His teammates loved to play with him, and hated playing against him. Turns out his nickname was "BamBam". In the movie, I refer to him as 'the other blonde guy' to my friends, seriously. He broke his ankle during the Olympics, but made a return. He actually did not play in the Soviet game. He is the first of the team to pass, may he rest in peace. 3

Finally, what about Steve Janaszak? Janny, backup goaltender, who didn't receive one minute of ice time in the Olympics? The team didn't need him, right? Wrong. Very wrong. He actually sharpened his teammates skates in the locker room. Herb actually told him he could leave if he wanted, because he wouldn't get any ice time. Well, what if he left? And what if Jimmy didn't get up during the Soviet game?

Each member of the team had a specific function. Like cell organelles. Picture Mac the mitochondria, and Rizzo the ribosomes. Magic, the nucleus. OC, the cell membrane and Jimmy, the chromosomes, etc. Without one specific organelle, the cell cannot function properly.

This was not an individual effort. It's obvious that the team Herb picked was the one. I don't think another coach like Herb will exist for decades. It's a tragedy that he didn't believe in seatbelts. Maybe that's because he believed in miracles.

What if the Olympics allowed twenty-one players? What if Ralph Cox wasn't cut? Would that have changed the outcome? Affected the miracle? What if you have too many puzzle pieces? The puzzle is still complete, isn't it? What if you keep the extra pieces lying around? Or even twenty-six players. What if Jack Hughes and Les Auge weren't cut? Would there still be a miracle on ice? I guess we'll always wonder.

The Olympics shouldn't have NHL players. Like TJ Oshie. Ok, sure he scored again and again and again in the shootout against the Russians. But, did we win a medal? No. That's because it was all individual efforts. Playing to the best of your own ability, but for what? Play to the best of your team's ability. Isn't it funny how these players who make huge salaries because they're so popular and extremely talented didn't win? But wait, twenty amateur college players did. Isn't it interesting how the US now has these "dream teams" but hasn't won a gold medal since 1980? How about that. I think we all know which team was the "dream team". The one with dreams. The one that gave our country a chance to dream again.

The US probably won't win a third gold medal for years. Will we ever come to our senses? The best aren't the most talented. I think Herb would definitely agree to that. It would be more of a miracle if the All-Star Olympic team won. Maybe we'll switch back to amateur players... Then, only then, will it no longer be a miracle, but finally, a well deserved victory. And again, a chance, to dream.

**"Do You Believe In Miracles? Yes!" -Al Michaels **


End file.
